


A Romp In the—Hey, Where Are You Touching?

by cutelittlekitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Sam, Childhood Friends, M/M, Modern AU, Orgasm Delay, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Riding, Sabriel - Freeform, has feels though, top!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 12:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutelittlekitty/pseuds/cutelittlekitty
Summary: A walk in the autumn woods turns into a game of hide and seek, which, in turn, becomes a roll in the leaves.
Relationships: gabriel (supernatural)/sam winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	A Romp In the—Hey, Where Are You Touching?

**Author's Note:**

> Needed something quick and smutty to clear my head before tackling the last chapter of Shoulder to Cry On, so this happened. Mostly PWP, though Gabriel insisted on including a little background and feelings, and then Sam got in on the whole feels bit, and, well, here we are. Also took a bit longer to write than i thought it would, but then, what doesn’t, right? Anyway, Enjoy! (or not, up to you. :D I’m not saying you have to enjoy it, just hoping that you do! hehe)
> 
> Written for the Gabriel Monthly Challenge November 2019 aesthetic prompt
> 
> Much thanks to CrowleyLovesUSUK and PaneraGabriel for the quick betas on this one :D

Gabriel Monthly Challenge aesthetic prompt:

Gabriel wandered through the trees, trying not to disturb the brightly-colored leaves scattered across the ground. The air was crisp and cool, dry as the fallen foliage, and held the wafting scent of burning leaves. Autumn was his favorite time of year, and it had nothing to do with harvesting sweet fruits and vegetables. Okay, it only had a little to do with that. Mostly it was just the pleasant temperature, the cozy fires, brilliant colors, burning leaves, clear blue sunny skies, and chilled ears that warmed like baking bread with the heat of a lover’s kiss.

His ears were currently getting pretty damn cold. The walk through the woods had started off with him and his boyfriend Sam hand in hand. About ten minutes ago, Sam had stopped, pulled Gabriel to his chest for a heated kiss, then dashed off, calling back over his shoulder, “Catch me if you can!”

There was no keeping up with Sam’s moose-sized stride, so Gabriel just trailed after the sound of crunching leaves, then followed the obvious path Sam had made through the multi-colored blanket on the ground when the sound grew too distant to hear. For a while, the leaves were thick and the trail was obvious. Then the trees thinned and so did the fallen leaves. Sam’s trail had disappeared over a hundred feet before Gabriel reached the clearing that marked the center of the woods.

It was a popular picnic spot in spring and summer, when the thick grass was speckled with blooming wildflowers, but today the browning grass was alone, bowing mournfully in the breeze as a cloud drifted over the sun.

“C’mon, Samshine, throw me a bone here. Where’re you hiding? Marco!” Gabriel shouted.

The answering, “Polo!” echoed among the trees, bouncing from one to the next so that it was impossible to tell where it came from. Well, aside from not in the clearing. That much was obvious.

Rolling his eyes, Gabriel made his way back into the woods. He and Sam had grown up playing among those trees and he knew every hiking path and animal trail through them. Thinking back on those times when they were young, when Gabriel had pined for his best friend who didn’t have a clue, the memory of their club-house popped into his mind and Gabriel decided to check there. Even if it wasn’t where Sam was hiding, they hadn’t visited the place in years and Gabriel had a sudden urge to see it.

A few minutes later, Gabriel found himself beside the cliff that seperated the low woodlands from the high hills. He was almost there. They had built the fort themselves, a simple triangle of space made by leaning logs against the cliff. He could see at least some logs still standing in the distance and jogged the rest of the way.

As kids, their little club-house lean-to had seemed huge, with plenty of space for the two boys. Gabriel expected it to be much smaller than he remembered, but to his surprise, he found the logs met the cliff-face over a foot above his head. How had they managed to build it with such long logs when they were eight? A few logs on the near end had fallen over time, but most of the structure still stood. Stepping around the wood on the ground, he slipped inside. 

They hadn’t had any way to tie the logs together, so there were gaps between them that let the light in. The gaps also let in rain and snow, but as kids, they’d never minded. As for now, there was no rain and the breeze was light. The dry leaves covering the packed dirt beneath the lean-to must have drifted in with the wind over the season. Seeing a pile of them built up at the cliff base, Gabriel pounced, expecting Sam to be hidden beneath. He wasn’t.

“Huh. Thought sure he’d have come here. I don’t know where else to look,” Gabriel mused out loud as he kneeled among the leaves, sitting back on his heels. Hearing rustling behind him, Gabriel turned just in time to see Sam spring from a pile of leaves outside the far end of the fort, leaping onto him and tackling Gabriel back into the leaves. “What the—” Gabriel was cut off as Sam’s lips crushed over his, kissing him hard and deep.

“Took you long enough,” Sam teased when he finally allowed Gabriel to come up for air. He was on his hands and knees, boxing the smaller man in and giving him a devilish smile.

“Yeah, well, I lost your trail,” Gabriel grumbled, though the twinkle in his eyes said he wasn’t mad. Looking up at his gorgeous boyfriend, Gabriel pulled a leaf from Sam’s hair, tossing it onto the pile they were sprawled in.

“I was almost ready to start without you.”

Gabriel blinked. “Start what?”

“Warming up,” Sam replied with a grin as he sank back down on top of Gabriel, finding his lips once again.

The crunching of leaves almost covered the sound of Gabriel’s groan as Sam melted into him, somehow managing to line them up perfectly for their cocks to rub together through their jeans despite their height difference. Gabriel slid his hands around to Sam’s back, rubbing over his flannel shirt and enjoying the play of firm muscles beneath as his tongue vied with Sam’s for control of the heated kiss. When Gabriel’s hands slid lower, squeezing under the waistband of Sam’s tight jeans to knead his ass, Sam growled low and ground harder against Gabriel’s erection.

“Fuck, Sam, not so hard,” Gabriel panted once he’d managed to pull his lips away from Sam’s.

“Sorry, Gabriel. You just get me so hot. I’m aching for you,” Sam groaned, taking some of his weight off his lover, though he still continued to rut.

“You have me,” Gabriel affirmed, one hand sliding into Sam’s silky locks to pull him down for another kiss while the other still groped his ass.

Sam’s tongue invaded his mouth again, claiming, conquering. Years ago, Gabriel had been the one to coax their relationship into a more physical one, but Sam was the one who was addicted to it now. He could never get enough touching, kissing, fucking, and Gabriel thanked his lucky stars for that every day. 

As they kissed, Sam shifted his weight onto one hand, the other sliding under Gabriel’s shirt to drift over smooth, heated flesh. He wasn’t sporting toned, rippling muscle like Sam was, but Gabriel was happy with his body and Sam liked it, too. They always seemed to fit together perfectly with just the right balance between hard and soft flesh. Sam’s hand drifted down to the waist of Gabriel’s jeans, a finger sliding under and slowly inching toward the center. 

Moaning, Gabriel’s hand tightened in Sam’s hair. With the other, Gabriel squeezed Sam’s ass, hand sliding toward his crack teasingly in an attempt to get Sam to move faster.

He didn’t, though. Sam just continued their kiss, shifting his head to thrust his tongue deeper, claiming every part of Gabriel’s mouth. His finger under Gabriel’s waistband slid back and forth beneath the fabric, slow and teasing and moving just a little less further from the center with each pass like a slowing pendulum. When he finally stopped at the button Gabriel whimpered, struggling to hold still for Sam to unfasten his jeans. His thick, hard cock was beyond uncomfortable in the denim confines and he literally ached for Sam to release him.

“Damn, Gabriel. Your cock is amazing—so big, so hard,” Sam rasped as he pushed Gabe’s jeans and heart boxers down far enough to let his heavy cock spring free and trailed his fingers up the underside.

“Only for you, Sam. Always,” Gabriel replied as he rocked against Sam’s hand. 

Straddling Gabriel’s legs, Sam sat back on his heels and pulled him up to slip his jacket and shirt off. He laid both over the leaves before lowering Gabriel back down. Then Sam took a Ziploc bag filled with damp paper towels from one pocket of his coat and a hand towel from the other, laying them off to the side on the pile of leaves. Climbing off of Gabriel’s legs, Sam removed his coat and slid it under Gabriel’s ass. Lastly, Sam pulled a small tube from the pocket of his flannel, then removed that too and slid it under Gabriel’s legs.

“I know you’re a boy scout, Samshine, but this is beyond prepared. You had all this planned,” Gabreil stated with a grin. It wasn’t a complaint though. He just lay back on the leave-cushioned clothes and put his hands behind his head, watching to see where Sam would go with this.

“Maaaaybe,” Sam replied, wiggling his eyebrows just like Gabriel did when he was teasing Sam. He pulled off the rest of Gabriel’s clothes, including socks and shoes, then did the same for himself.

“Ooh, getting kind of risque there. Planning on getting us arrested for indecent exposure?” Gabriel asked, eyebrows jumping, an echo of Sam’s.

“Hey, if anyone wants to peek, they’re welcome to the eyeful. Today I’m going to have my way with you.”

“Don’t you have your way with me every day?” Gabriel asked as Sam straddled his legs again and leaned down to tongue over the tip of his cock, drawing a sharp intake of breath from his lover.

“Yeah, but today’s special,” Sam replied before sliding his lips down over the firm heat of Gabriel’s length. One hand worked over what he couldn’t fit in his mouth. The other reached behind himself as he bobbed over the throbbing cock.

“Fuck, Sam!” Gabriel gasped, the suddenness of Sam’s attention on his cock taking him by surprise. He moaned, struggling to catch his breath and slow the rapidly building need. “Where’s the fire? Slow down or I’m gonna blow before I can even get you prepped.”

Sam hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard as he slid up and off Gabriel’s cock. Licking his lips, Sam gave his whimpering boyfriend a sly grin. “Prep is already taken care of,” he said, arching his back as his hand worked behind him. The sun chose that moment to come back out, filtering through the cracks between the logs and speckling light over Sam’s straining muscles as he moaned and gasped, then brought his hand forward to show off the thick plug he’d pulled out. Tossing it on top of his pants, Sam picked up the tube of lube and coated Gabriel’s thick, aching cock to a melody of heated moans and crinkling leaves before slowly crawling forward.

“Fuck, Sam, that is so hot,” Gabriel said, gazing up at his love through half-lidded eyes and running his hands up Sam’s arms, stopping at the firm steel of his biceps. “Have I told you how very much I love you?”

Smiling fondly, Sam nodded. “Every day since your sixteenth birthday party. Which was exactly ten years ago today. And I wanted to show you just how much I love you too.” Straddling Gabriel’s hips, Sam reached behind himself to position his lover’s cock, rocking his rim over the head teasingly, drawing whimpers into the song of their lovemaking. Then lowered slowly onto the thick, hard heat with a contented sigh.

Gabriel’s hands slid back down Sam’s arms when the taller man straightened. As Sam sank down, head falling back after he bottomed out, he moaned at the fullness stretching him. Squeezing his lover’s thighs, Gabriel slid his hands further up Sam’s legs until his fingers worked their way over the globes of Sam’s perfect ass, squeezing and kneading as he panted and moaned. “Shit, Sam! So tight! so perfect!”

Only taking a moment to adjust, Sam rose up slowly until the head of Gabriel’s cock was tugging at his rim, then slammed back down, crying out as his prostate was struck. Grinding down, Sam circled his hips, again lifting slowly then dropping down, ramming that thick, rock-hard length so deep inside. He repeated the movement over and over, hands stroking Gabriel’s abs and sides as constant moans filled the air between them. Sam’s cock was hard, full, and leaking onto Gabriel’s stomach, smacking lightly against the small puddle every time he thrust his hips down with a small thwap that was barely audible among the sounds of rustling leaves, slapping flesh, and growing moans.

“Sam, fuck, so good!” Gabriel gasped, bending his knees for leverage as he began meeting Sam’s thrusts. One hand gripping Sam’s hip, he wrapped the other around Sam’s leaking cock, swiping it over the head to gather precome to ease the glide before stroking him, firm and fast. Even in the chill of the air they were both sweating, the crunching leaves beneath them releasing an earthy aroma that mixed with the musk of sex. Watching Sam above him, head falling forward as he picked up the pace, his cock tense and throbbing in his grip, Gabriel caught himself thinking he wished the moment could last forever.

“Gabe...Can’t...I’m gonna…” Sam stammered as he rode harder and faster, trembling with imminent release.

Gabriel tightened his grip around Sam’s cock, pressing his thumb firmly over the opening. Sam cried out, his hips stuttering. “Not yet, Sam,” Gabriel rasped with a moan of his own. “You said this was for me, right? Get me off first, then I’ll let you come, okay?”

Whimpering, Sam nodded and tried to get his rhythm back. He rocked onto Gabriel’s cock with everything he had, sweat dripping his hair into his eyes as he clenched his ass around Gabriel’s head with every raise of his hips then slammed back down, driving that thick heat deep inside him over and over as he whimpered and cried with aching need.

Enjoying the right, Gabriel held off as long he could, reveling in piercing deep into Sam’s core, the moist heat squeezing him so tightly. Then the heat pooling in his gut could be held back no longer and he cried out, grabbing Sam’s hips with both hands as he slammed home, spurting wave after wave of release deep into his lover.

The second his cock was released, Sam came with a cry too, head thrown back as he spurted warm, long stripes over Gabriel’s chest and stomach. 

Gabriel’s grip held Sam’s hips still as he continued to pump out his release, but he let go with one hand to stroke Sam through his, pulling out every drop until his boyfriend was a whimpering, shuddering, trembling mess that collapsed onto him. Gabriel drew in a sharp gasp as his sensitive, spent cock pulled free, still dribbling the last few swells of his release onto the shirt beneath him. He didn’t mind Sam crushing him, though. It was just evidence of how much he’d enjoyed their lovemaking. Letting his hands roam over Sam’s back, Gabriel peppered small kisses along Sam’s clavicle, enjoying the afterglow as he waited for Sam to come down.

Five or ten minutes later, Sam finally stirred, pushing himself up onto his hands shakily. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to crush you. Why didn’t you tell me to move?” Sam asked, voice hoarse from the cries of pleasure Gabriel had drawn from him.

“I love your weight on me. It makes me feel like you’ll always be here, holding me, protecting me, loving me. Lets me live the dream for a while,” Gabriel replied, hands running up and down Sam’s arms.

Grabbing the supplies he’d set aside earlier, Sam began cleaning and drying Gabriel’s chest and cock, then his own. “Of course I’ll always be here. You know I’m yours, Gabriel. It’s not a dream.”

“At least until you come to your senses and realize that you’re smart and kind and gorgeous and you could have anyone in the world. There’s no reason for you to put up with my quirky ass forever just because I love you. You can do so much better and I want you to be happy,” Gabriel replied quietly with a soft sigh and half-hearted chuckle.

Sam pulled Gabriel up until he was sitting, then gently grasped his chin to force Gabriel to meet his gaze. “I _am_ happy. Extremely so,” he affirmed. Sam then leaned over to grab his jeans and Gabriel thought for a moment he was going to get dressed. That wasn’t his intent though. Still on his knees, Sam fished around the jeans’ pockets until he came up with a small red velvet box. Turning back to Gabriel, Sam smiled warmly. “Happy Anniversary,” he said, then flipped the box open with his thumb. “Will you spend the rest of our anniversaries as my husband?”

Eyes wide, Gabriel’s jaw dropped at the sight of the ring in its pillowed box. His heart raced at the meaning behind it. His mind boggled at the picture of a future he hadn’t thought possible. His mouth opened around words that couldn’t escape past the lump in his throat. Giving up, he just nodded frantically.

Laughing, Sam pulled the ring from its cushion. “May I?” he asked. 

Gabriel was still nodding like a bobble-head and held his hand out shakily. 

Shaking his head and still chuckling, Sam slipped the ring onto Gabriel’s finger.

Examining the heavy ring on his finger in the waning, late-afternoon light that snuck into their lean-to, Gabriel’s lips spread into a smile that stretched from ear to ear. “I love you Sam!” he cried, then tackled his lover—fiance!—into the leaves, kissing him thoroughly.

When their lips parted, Sam burst into even more laughter, mixed with half-groans. “All that work to spread the clothes out so we didn’t get leaf bits in awkward places for nothing.”

Joining in the laughter, Gabriel picked leaves out of Sam’s beautiful but sweaty locks. “Let’s head home for a warm shower and I’ll help you clean all those ‘awkward places’.”

“A Romp in the leaves, a roll in the hay, sex on the sand, I’m good with any of it, as long as we’re togther.”

“Oooh, you probably shouldn’t be giving me ideas,” Gabriel replied, eyebrows jumping. “It’s harvest; there’s all kinds of hay to be found.”

Disentangling themselves, they both laughed again as they retrieved their clothing and started getting dressed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Questions, Corrections, and Suggestions always welcome and encouraged! :D and kudos are cool! Just one button click and they give me so much encouragement!
> 
> I write these stories for me, but I post them for you! :D


End file.
